The girl version
by POMfan
Summary: Its about the girl version of the penguins and the lemur king Julian.
1. The girls of central park zoo

**This story goes about the girl version of the penguins and king Julian.**

**Hope you like it..**

* * *

><p>In the central park zoo there were setting 5 new crates whit animals in it.<p>

Four in the Penguin Habitat and one in the lemur habitat.

The guys walked to the crates and open it.

Skipper: Be careful Rico, who knows what is in that!

He opens one of the crates and then a girl came out.

Private: That is, a girl?

Katelyn: The name is Katelyn little boy..

Then Rico open the other boxes.

Katelyn: Come out girls.. there only boys.

The girls came out.

Katelyn: As I said the name is Katelyn, they are my girls.

Their names are Tiana, Rita and Lina.

Skipper walked to Katelyn.

Skipper: I am Skipper, Those guys are Kowalski, Rico and Private.

Lina: Oh dear, were finely in New York.

Rita: Yep.

Tiana: Its really nice here.

Katelyn: Let's go in girls.

They walked in and the guys walked whit them.

Skipper: Are you girls like fighting.

Katelyn: Oh yes, where an elite penguin group.

Private: Really?, well I heard there is a new lemur 2.

Katelyn: Well. I think they don't like her.. she is really annoying.

In the lemur habitat.

Julian: Make that open Maurice… fast!

Maurice: Its almost… open your highness .

The crate fell open and the girl walked out.

Susan: finely , light!

Julian looked at her and started to smile.

Julian: Hello, beautiful girl.

Susan: The name is Susan, and you are defiantly king Julian.

Maurice: How do you know?

Susan: Silly lemur ,I know the great king Julian.

Julian: Oh, I like that, do you want a smoothie?

Susan: Sure, My king.

* * *

><p>This was part one.<p>

I hope you like part one, part 2 will get here soon.

Byeee XD3


	2. The penguin and the Lemur

**Here is part 2 of The girl version.**

**Enjoy part 2**

* * *

><p>In the penguin HQ.<p>

Katelyn: Well its really nice here.

Lina: Only there need to be more stuff here, flowers of something.

Rita: Jugg..

Kowalski: Where are you from.

Tiana: Where from Antarctica.

Katelyn: We liked there, but here is beter.

Private: Skippah, maybe we need to meet the new lemur.

Skipper: Another Lemur, really? Isn't 3 enough?

Katelyn: 4 lemurs.. are they annoying?

Kowalski: Yes, yes they are.

In the lemur habitat.

Susan played whit her reed in the cup.

Susan: So, you're a king ..

Julian: Yes I am, well do you have a boyfriend?

Susan looked up and smiled to Julian.

Susan: Noowp, I am completely single.. are you single?

Julian: Uh, can you wait one minute please.

He runs to the end of his habitat and screamed to marlene.

Julian: MARLENE.. ITS OVER!

Marlene: What?

Julian: I am not your boyfriend anymore.

Marlene: You never..

Julian: I know this is hard but we need to go our own ways.

Marlene: But we never…

Julian: I am sorry Marlene!

Marlene walked in her habitat, she don't know what just happened.

Susan: Julian, what are you doing?

He runs to Susan and sits on the chair.

Julian: Nothings wrong my love.

Susan: Your love?

She blushed.

Julian: I mean.. you know.. well.

Then the penguins came in.

Julian: Saved by the penguins.

Susan: And who are you…

Private: My name is Private and those are Skipper, Kowalski and Rico.

Susan: Susan.. where having a date can't see!

Katelyn: See, annoying!

Susan: YOU, You silly little penguin.. Your back!

Lina: Hello Susan.

Susan: Why are you back…

Tiana: Where just here.. as we said..

Katelyn and Skipper: Please lets go..

They looked at each otter don't know why are they saying the same.

Susan: Oh, the penguin felt in love soon.

Katelyn: Please I want to go away from here.

Skipper: Let's go boys!

They walked out.

Susan: WELL , YOU WILL SEE!

They are back in the Penguin HQ.

Skipper: You hate lemurs?

Katelyn: Yes , always do.

Rita: Yep.

Lina: She always do.

Katelyn walked to the table and sits on it.

Katelyn : That's live,

Tiana: So, any lab around here?

Kowalski: Why?, are you the smart one?

He smiled because he taught that she wasn't.

Tiana: Yes I am.

Kowalski: I'll bring you to there , follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>That was part 2 <strong>

**Hope you like this one:D**

**3 will get here soon.**

**Xxxx **


	3. Fighting whit a little love

**This is part 3.**

**I am sorry it took so long but I am back now.**

* * *

><p>Kowalski goes to the lap whit Tiana.<p>

Kowalski: Well, here we are.

Tiana: Really, impressive!

She looked around and looked at the stuff that Kowalski make.

Tiana: You're the smart one are you?

Kowalski: Yes I am, you can see that on my stuff?

Tiana: Sort of, and on your smile.

He blushed, he never heard a girl talk like that.

Then Katelyn walked in.

Katelyn: Here you are, What are you doing?

Tiana: I am looking the lap whit Kowalski.

Katelyn: Do you like it here?

Tiana: Yes why?

Katelyn: We will stay here a long time..

Tiana: That is great, Me and Kowalski just want to make something.

Kowalski: Uh, sure why not.

Katelyn smiled and walked out of the lap.

Private where talking to Lina.

Lina: Well, I have a lot of unicorns.. but I love miss princes fairy princes.

Private: Me 2, I have one always in the night in my bed.

Lina: No way, me 2.

They smiled to each other.

Katelyn: Well, those like each other 2.

Skipper: Kowalski and Tiana 2?

Katelyn: Yes, it's really cool but weird..

Skipper: Well what do you like.

Katelyn: I like fighting, attacking and slapping.. it needs to be dangerous for me!

Skipper: That is really weird.. I like those stuff 2.

Katelyn: Yes it is.

Then they heard a boom outside, it was from Rico and Rita.

Rico and Rita: Sorry...

Katelyn and Skipper: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DINAMITE.

Private and Lina where giggling because there saying again the same thing.

Katelyn: I really think this is really weird..

Then you heard another BOOM..

Kowalski and Tiana: That was an accident!

Lina: I love this when everybody look like each other.

Katelyn: Girls, I go outside.

She walked out.

Private: What is wrong whit her?

Lina: She don't really like a new zoo.

Then Kowalski and Tiana.

Tiana: She wants to go back, and want to do what she always do.

Kowalski: and that is.

Rita: Fighting..

Skipper: Really?, Fighting!

Kowalski: That sounds like a other penguin I know.

Private: Maybe you can help her skipah!

Skipper: Well, I can try!

He walked outside and saw Katelyn fighting against a Bowling pin.

Skipper: Can I help?

Katelyn: You fight 2?

Skipper: Yes, but maybe you need someone else to fight!

Katelyn: What do I need?

Skipper stands in front of her at a fighting position.

Skipper: guess what!

She smiled and attack him.

Katelyn: Your team, are they good?

Skipper: Yes they are, but I need to train them a little more.

Katelyn: Well, they look good trained guys.

Skipper: How about you?

Katelyn: The girls know what they are doing but more training and then were the best.

Skipper: Very, impressive!

Katelyn: You're a good fighter Skipper!

Skipper: You 2!

Then he tackled her and jump on her.

They looked at each other's faces.

Skipper: Well, I think I have beat you.

Then she turned Skipper.

Katelyn: No, I think I have beat you.

She smiled.

Skipper: Your eyes...

Katelyn: Yes..

Skipper: There twinkling!

Katelyn: Really...

Skipper: Yes..

They goes closer and closer and almost kissed but then they herd private.

Private: Skipper, do you want some food?

Skipper: I am coming..

Katelyn goes of Skipper.

Skipper: It was, really nice together.

Katelyn: Skipper, Thank you..

Skipper: Your welcome..

He walked down and he blushed.

The guys and the girls don't know what happens there.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next!<strong>

**You will see in part 4!**


	4. QueenNapping

**The part 4 of the girl version.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Skipper walked in whit a red head.<p>

Private: What is wrong Skipper?

Skipper: Nothings wrong, is something wrong no ,not something noting wrong!

Lina: Your head is red..

Rico: Olalla..

Then Katelyn came in.

Katelyn: I'm hungered , where is the fish.

Private: Over here, enjoy.

They all going on the table and eating fish.

They all laughing and talking.

Skipper and Katelyn looking something to each other.

Katelyn: I have one question..

Kowalski: And that is?

Katelyn: Where do we sleep tonight?

Private: Yes we have a little present!

The guys were taking there flippers before the eyes of the girls.

And take them to the lap where Kowalski and Rico build four beds.

Then the guys pulled there flippers off.

The guys: Tadaaa!

Katelyn: O..

Tiana: MY..

Rita: GOSH!

Lina: it's amazing!

Kowalski: You girls like it?

Katelyn: I love it, thanks you guys.

She hugged Skipper.

He blushed and then smiled.

Skipper: I am not the only one.

Katelyn: That you guys 2..

The other girls hugs the other guys.

Kowalski: Well, uhm I think you need to sleep now.

Katelyn: Yes girls lets sleep..

Lina: Goodnight guys!

The girls goes to bed and so the guys go two.

The next morning when the girls were out of the lap Kowalski goes in.

Tiana: Hey Kowalski.

Kowalski: Your still here?

Tiana: I like this place.. it kinda look like home.

Kowalski: Your like your old home?

Tiana: Yes, but here its better.

Kowalski: Well, you can help me again..

Tiana: Really?

Kowalski: Yes I can have some help from you..

Tiana: Well, I don't have much to do now.

Kowalski: Great.. well what do we going to make?

Tiana: I really don't know, maybe a weapon or something.

Kowalski: Yes, sure..

He was thinking by his self..

Kowalski thinking: She is pretty, smart and cute... maybe we cud be together.

She was thinking the same.

Tiana thinking: He is great, smart and cute... maybe it cud be Kowana!

Tiana and Kowalski: Well I was thinking...

They giggling.

Tiana: You first!

Kowalski: Well I was thinking if you want to go.. maybe out whit me.. on a date..

Tiana: Well.. sure..

Kowalski: Really, great!, what do you want to say?

Tiana: That I really like that where working together.

Kowalski: Me 2..

Tiana: So what do we going to make and.. when do we going to date?

Kowalski: Tonight?, a dinner in the park?

Tiana: Sounds great, I love it !

Then Lina came in.

Lina: Hello .. what are you doing..

Tiana: Just little things.

Kowalski: Not special...

Lina: Well.. that is very nice.

Tiana: Me and Kowalski are going to make something.

Lina: Very nice, but Katelyn wants to train now.

Kowalski: can I and the guys watch..

Lina: You need to ask Katelyn.

They goes outside to Katelyn.

Katelyn: Hey guys, what's up?, where training now.

Private: Can we watch?

Katelyn: I don't know.

Lina: it will be fun..

Skipper: We can train whit you.. if you want.

Katelyn: Well in that case, lets train.

When there where training Julian was going after Susan.

Julian: Want some fruit from the king?

Susan: No thanks.

Julian: Fruit smoothie?

Susan: No thanks.

Julian: Fresh food from a big..

Susan: Why?

Julian: I like to give you things.

Then Mort walked to the king.

Mort: I want feeeeet.

Julian: DONT TOUTCH THE ROYAL FEET!

he tries to get mort of.

Susan: What is that?

Mort looked up and then to her feet.

Mort: Feet, blond cute need TO HAVE IT!

He jumps to her feet.

Susan: GO OFF, GO OFF NOW, GO OFF!'

She tries to kick him of.

Julian: GOES OF HER FEET NOW!

He kicks Mort off her feet.

Mort: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Susan: That was the weirdest thing my feet ever touch.

Julian: Well, I feel that 2.

Susan: Thanks for kicking him off.

She hugs him and then walked to the smoothie bar.

Julian: So close!

When the penguins where ready training they sited down.

Skipper sited next to Katelyn.

Skipper: When you train.. you train hard!

Katelyn: That is what I need to do.. Train hard!

Skipper: You fight very good, better than last night.

She blushed.

Then they heard a scream from the lemur habitat.

They goes to it.

Skipper: What happens ringtail?

Julian: Well, I was just looking to Susan but then some filthy rats came and took my queen!

Katelyn: What do they want from her?

Julian: I don't know, just save her!

Katelyn: Girls lets go.

Skipper: Wow, you girls are not going!

Katelyn: And why not?

Skipper: It's too dangerous!

Katelyn: So what! we go all right now!

Skipper looked her in the eyes.

Skipper: Lets go..

* * *

><p><strong>Will they save the lemur?<strong>

**Read it in part 5!**


	5. Meet the Otter

**Part 5 of the penguins of Madagascar : The girl version!**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>The guys and girls where in the sewer looking for the rats.<p>

Katelyn: So you know those rats.

Private: One of our enemies!

Lina: Really weird.

Skipper: Are where almost there Kowalski?

Kowalski: Yes we are Skipper.

Katelyn: I hear something..

Susan: Let me go you filthy rats!

Rat: What are we going to do whit her?

King Rat: I think ask food for her of something like that!

Katelyn: We can't just watch we need to go now..

She wants to go but then Skipper takes her flipper.

Skipper: We need to wait until the rats are gone!

They looked and wait, then the rats walked away but only 2 stays to guard the lemur.

Skipper: Or ide, Rico and Kowalski Attack!

They attack.

Susan: Finally, help!

Skipper: quiet girly ringtail!

When the rats where down the girls get Susan out of her cage.

When they walked away they herd something.

King Rat: Going to somewhere?

Skipper: You girls goes above, we take the rats.

Katelyn: You herd him girls go!

Lina: And you?

Katelyn: I help the boys a little!

The girls goes above and Katelyn walk to the guys.

Skipper: What did I say?, go above now.

Katelyn: I don't listing to a boy..

Private: Its dangerous!

Katelyn: I know, that is why I help you!

They all stand in front of the rats.

King rat: I don't fight whit a girl!

Then she tackled him.

Katelyn: Well, I fight whit rats.

King rat: She is whit you?

Skipper: Yes she is!

They all fight and win.

Skipper looked to Katelyn, he never saw a girl fight like that.

Then when the rats where down they goes up.

Private: You're a good fighter Katelyn.

Katelyn: Well thank you Private.

Kowalski: Where do you learn that?

Katelyn: Secret information..

Then they walked in the penguin HQ.

Lina: Oh dear, your save.

And she hugs Katelyn.

Katelyn: Lina, you know me.

Lina: Yes but still, I was worried!

Private: That's so sweet.

Lina: That is just me!

Katelyn: Do you have a lot of enemies?

Skipper: Yes we have, a lot of jerks.

Private: But that is secret information.

Katelyn: Ah ha..

Rico: Secret...

Katelyn: Well I think I know them.

Skipper: And how that so?

Then she turn around and there where cameras whit there arch enemies on it.

Katelyn: Nothing, but that X guy is really just a guy.

Private: He is not just a guy, he is pure evil.

Skipper: Private, Secret information!

Private: she know the names so why not what they do?

Kowalski: Maybe they can help.

Rico: Ah ha.

Skipper: But they are girls!

Katelyn: Girls who can fight, and know what you are doing.

Skipper: Fine, tell them.

Private: Well you know the rats and now mister X.

Lina: Who is the dolphin?

Kowalski: Arch enemy number 1, Dr. Blowhole.

Katelyn: Very impressive.

Private: He hates us and we stopped them 3 times.

Lina: Well done guys.

Skipper: Thank you..

Tiana: How dangerous is he?

Private: Well he kidnapped Julian ones.

Kowalski: And ruled a devil music player.

Katelyn: I never thought that the cute and cuddly penguins of the central park zoo had enemies.

Skipper: That is just a cover!, where 100% Antarctica machos!

Katelyn: Sure!

Then she walked to the TV.

Katelyn: Really great TV guys.

Skipper: Thank you miss.

Lina: Any other girls here?

Private: Well, Marlene the Otter.

Tiana: I wanna meet here.

Katelyn: So do I, where is here habitat.

Private: Rico will bring you there.

Rico takes the girls to Marlene.

Marlene: Oh hi Rico, who are the girls.

Katelyn: you can go now Rico..

Rico: Okay..

He goes away.

Katelyn: I am Katelyn, those girls are Tiana, Lina and Rita.

Marlene: Nice to meet you girls, are you new in the zoo.

Lina: Yes we are, it's really nice here.

Marlene: Are the guys nice for you?

Tiana: Yes, really sweet and weird.

Marlene: So, who do you think is the hottest.

Katelyn: Why are you asking that?

Marlene: Well I never talk whit a girl about boys so..

Lina: I like Private, he is very cute.

Rita: Rico..

Katelyn: Well, Skipper is really nice..

Marlene: You girls have all a crush on the boys!

Tiana: Kowalski ask me out for tonight!

Marlene: That is really cool girl.

Katelyn: Why dint you tell?

Tiana: This is the perfect moment!

Lina: What are you going to do!

Tiana: Dinner for 2..

* * *

><p><strong>Hihil, Kowalski and Tiana dating3 how will that goes?<strong>

**See ya in part 6!**

_**~Comments please:D~**_


End file.
